


日本語訳：たった五文字の - Three Little Words by Lunasong365, sous_le_saule

by pinecrunch



Series: 一歩ずつ - One step at a time [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: たった五文字の言葉を言うのはそんなに難しいことではないはず。だが扉が開いても、道程は長かった。「扉を開けて」の続き。





	日本語訳：たった五文字の - Three Little Words by Lunasong365, sous_le_saule

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342827) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365), [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule). 



> この作品はsous_le_saule様の「Abattre le mur」の英訳版「Three Little Words」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったsous_le_saule様、英訳してくださったLunasong365様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you sous_le_saule, for allowing me to translate this lovely story into Japanese! And thank you Lunasong365 for the beautiful English translation.

 

 

 

巨大なテレビ画面のちらちらと瞬く光のみに照らされた居間で、二つの笑い声が同時にこだまする。クロウリーがこのシリーズドラマをあんなに好いている理由が、アジラフェールにもようやくわかりはじめていた。とはいっても、自分の高揚感が、ソフィアとドロシーの活発なやりとりを実際より面白くしているのだろうと漠然と感じてはいたが。数分前まで身体的な接触を滅多にしてこなかったクロウリーが、アジラフェールの手を取り、今はその甲に自分の親指でやんわりと円を描いている。

天使は相手の肩にそっと頭を乗せた。その行動に対して特に不快感が示されなかったため、アジラフェールは肩の力を抜き、心地よい熱い湯船につかるような感覚にいささか酔いしれた。人間の愛を知覚するのはうずきにも似た喜びがあるが、そういった感情を、今のクロウリーが放つようにして彼個人に向けられたことは一度もなかった。自分を包む心地よさにもっとひたろうと、アジラフェールは目を閉じる。

突然、こめかみの下の肩が凍りついた。アジラフェールはぎくりとする。自分の心の内を声に出していたことに気づいて、内心自分を激しく責めた。この五つの単語がクロウリーを脅えさせると知っていたじゃないか。数か月前、悪魔にあの言葉を聞く準備ができていると思い込んで過ちを犯した。あの事件以来、天使は細心の注意をはらって控えるようにしてきた。いよいよそれに耐えきれなくなったときは、クロウリーが深い眠りについたのをまずしっかりと確認してから、彼にささやくようにしていたのに。

何も起きなかったふりをすれば浅はかな発言を無かったことにできるわけでもないのに、アジラフェールは息を止め、筋肉ひとつ動かさなかった。不自然なほど集中してテレビ画面を見つめているクロウリーの頭の内が、ほとんど手に取るようにわかる。ぎこちない沈黙が長いこと続いた。硬直していたクロウリーの手が、ようやくアジラフェールの手を軽く握った。彼もまた、悪魔の手を握り返した。

いいんだ、わかってる。

だがアジラフェールがここぞのタイミングでテレビに反応し、相手からも同様の反応を引き出そうと努力したものの、そのエピソードの間にクロウリーが再び笑うことはなかった。エンドロールが流れもしないうちに、悪魔はテレビを消してしまった。

  
「わたしが言いたいのは…」と、天使はおそるおそる話し始めた。クロウリーはこの手の会話が大嫌いだったが、今は思いつめないように、何かで意識を逸らさなければならない。

ひと言も発さないまま悪魔はキッチンへと向かい、指を鳴らす以外の方法で洗い物をしたことがないにも関わらず、人生でこれほど大切な仕事はないかのように皿を洗い始めた。

  
アジラフェールは溜息をついて、タオルを掴む。  
「言葉にしなくても、きみの考えていることはわかる」と、彼は言った。  
「じゃあなぜおれにそれを言ってほしがる！？」と、クロウリーは激しい口調で返した。  
不必要なほどの力でシンクに叩きつけられたボウルによって、水やせっけん泡がシンクの外にまで飛び跳ねる。  
「わたしはべつに…」  
「はっ。忘れるなよ、おまえに他人の気持ちがわかるように、おれも他人の欲するものがわかるんだぜ。しかも、おまえはいつも ― いつもだ！」と彼は声を荒げて言葉を繰り返した。  
「いつも、おれにできもしないことをやってほしがるよな」

アジラフェールはそれを全否定しようとして、いささか当惑した。クロウリーの言うことはあながち間違いではない。

  
「すまない」と、最終的に彼はささやいた。  
「きっとそれは…きみが安全だと感じることに繋がるから…わたしが気にかけているのは、それだけだよ」

「もしおれにそれができないとしたら？」  
歯を食いしばったクロウリーはつぶやき、泡が液体となってシンクの中に流れ落ちていくのをじっと眺めた。  
「それでもいい。わたしはあきらめない」と、アジラフェールは端的に答えた。  
だが今日は、何を言おうがやろうが、悪魔には届かない日なのだと感じていた。そういった日のクロウリーは疑念にまみれ、彼を隠す壁は初めの頃と同じくらい強固になる。それをコツコツと削ってきた作業の手を緩めるというアジラフェールの忍耐強い行動も、無意味に思えてしまう。

天使は労わるように悪魔の背中に手を置こうとしたが、相手の言葉に遮られた。  
「もうこんな時間だ。おれも疲れた」  
「わかった」アジラフェールは仕方なく手を下ろし、コートを取りにく。  
「また明日？」  
「どうかな。少しひとりになりたい」  
相手の発言を噛み砕いた後、「わかるよ」と、アジラフェールは言った。

キッチンカウンターの反対側にとり残されたアジラフェールは、口を開き、ためらったあと、再び閉じた。だが出ていくときに、ドアの前でふり返る。

  
「きみはわたしを遠ざけようとするかもしれない。だがわたしはあきらめない。きみがそれを望んでいるのだと、100パーセント確信できないかぎりはね。だからもうあまり長いあいだ音信不通になって、わたしをひとりにしたり、わたしがドアの向こうで座りこんだりすることがないようにしてほしいんだ。いいね？」  
クロウリーはためらいがちに顔を上げて彼を見ると、うなずいた。

 

§§§§§

 

彼をひとりにしてやれ。メールは1日1回まで。短くて、害のないものを。

  
「どうしてるかなと思って」「おやすみ」

  
彼に「わたしはまだそばにいる」と伝えるのに十分な程度に。彼に時間を与えるんだ。

 

§§§§§

 

ようし。完ぺきだ。イチジクへの見せしめが明らかに功を奏している。どの植物の葉も葉緑素に満ち満ちて、どの花もエデンにふさわしい。

クロウリーが必要としていたのはこれだ。アジラフェールの宣言に続いたあのはてしない時間を脳内で焼き直すことなんかじゃない。あの言葉は断言というだけでなく、こちらの反応を求めていた。彼だって口にしたかった。簡単だったはずだ。だが脆くなったと思っていた壁に、またしてもぶつかった。返事を引き延ばすほどに嘘っぽく、強制されたように響いたことだろう。

目に見えない何かが、彼のはらわたを意地悪くひねりあげる。あの先へは絶対にたどり着けないのだという確信で、また身動きが取れなくなる。今だって喉が締めつけられ、かろうじて呼吸ができる状態なのに、どうしてあの言葉を口にすることができるっていうんだ？

くっそたれめ！前進したと思うたび、いつもこういう事が起こっておれの思い違いだったと思い知らされるし、愛することなんかできないっていう思いがいっそう強くなる。

でもそうはいっても、創世では…いや、創世以前か。  
天国からゆっくりと下降していく前。

そうやって覚えておく方が、痛みは少なくてすんだ。それを絶えずくりかえすことによって、自分でもほとんどそうだと思い込むことができた。

  
でも今回は…今回は、現実だ。どうにかしてアジラフェールの愛情をはねのけねばならない。悪魔から見返りを得ることはできないのだと最終的に彼が気づいて、自分を拒絶する前に。アジラフェールが気付くのを待っている間に、クロウリーは精神的に参ってしまった。  
すぐにでも天使に言わないと。必要なのは、決行する勇気だけだ。

 

§§§§§

 

本屋には誰もいなかった。いちかばちか公園をあたったクロウリーは、いつもふたりで座るベンチに腰かけているアジラフェールをあっさり見つけた。遠くからそれを観察しながら、指の震えが収まり喉に込み上げる胃液を抑えこむだけの時間をとる。

アジラフェールの空虚な表情と彼をとりまく沈んだ空気に、悪魔は驚いた。あれはおれのせいなのか？

自分の気持ちばかり追いかけて、これから口にすることがアジラフェールを不幸にするかもしれないなんて、考えもしなかった。いや。天使はすぐに回復するはずだ。お互いにとって、これが一番いい。言い訳や逃避に、これ以上重きを置くことはない。

アジラフェールが顔を上げて、彼を見た。立ち上がった彼の表情が、遠くからでも劇的に変化したのがわかる。自分のような悪魔が、あの笑顔のきっかけになるなどありえるのだろうか？

天使はためらうことなく彼の方へやってきて目の前で立ち止まると、言葉もなくただ一心に彼を見つめた。クロウリーはなんとかアジラフェールと視線を合わせる。その瞳には、安堵が見えた。そして、歓喜が。あまりに激しく、あまりに偽りないそれは、クロウリーの胃にさしこむような痛みを与えた。

天使が自分にとって必要なのと同じくらい、自分もまたアジラフェールに必要なんてことが、本当にありえるのか？その可能性を思うと、クロウリーはめまいがした。  
おれをそんなにも重要視するなんて、この天使の頭の中はいったいどうなってる？

「おれがここに来たのは…」  
そうだ。今度こそ、彼が選択するのだ。  
「…謝りたくて」  
「なぜ？」と、わずかに頭を傾げて天使はたずねる。  
「だって…だって…」クロウリーはむやみに手を振り回し、つぶやいた。  
「ああ、くそったれ！誘惑することにかけては一流でも、こういったこととなると五文字の単語すら繋ぎあわせられやしない！」  
「少し散歩してみないか？」と、アジラフェールは提案した。「それが役立つときもある」

ふたりは無言で歩いた。6月初頭にも関わらず雨が少なく猛暑だったせいで、植物たちの姿は無惨なものだ。だが遠くの方で不気味な暗雲が集まり始め、ロンドンの街が長らく欲していた雨の気配を大気に漂わせている。一歩一歩、一定のペースでリズムを刻んでいくと、悪魔の中で荒れ狂い不安定だった感情が鎮まっていった。

クロウリーは低い声で話しはじめた。  
「地上に降りて以来、おれは他人のちっぽけな人生を惨めにしてきた。人を幸せにする方法をおれは知らない」  
「ああクロウリー」と、アジラフェールはしぼり出すような声で言った。  
「わたしを幸せにしようとしなくていいんだよ。わたしは幸せなんだ。それだけを信じておくれ」  
クロウリーは頬の内側をしばらく噛んでから、苦々しげに反論した。

  
「おまえは苛立ちを隠そうと頑張っちゃいるが、天使が愛を感知するのと同じくらい、悪魔はそっちをたやすく感知できるんだぜ。いつだっておまえは言いたいことや、やりたいことを抑えこんでる。それは、おれがうまく反応できない、どうしようもないやつだからだろ」

自分がそこまであからさまだったことに、アジラフェールは動揺しているようだった。  
「そうじゃない。そうすることで、きみを居心地悪くさせるとわかっていたからだ。でも…」  
彼の肩のすくめ方は、クロウリーの方から切り出したことで本心を隠すことを止めたのだとはっきり示していた。  
「…自分の気持ちを抑えるのは、必ずしも簡単じゃなかったことは認める。ときどき、心臓が破裂するような心地になるよ」

クロウリーも、その心が浮き立つような、恐怖に震えるような感覚はよくわかる。彼はずっとそれを抑えこもうとしてきた。だって一度経験してしまったら、アジラフェールが彼を拒絶して必然的に昔の自分に戻ったとき、どうすればいい？

天使もまた同じ感覚でいたのだという発見は、悪魔の決心を少し揺るがせた。  
「そう、わたしは自分の気持ちを自由に口にしたいと思っている。でもできないからといって、きみと一緒にいるときは幸せじゃないかって？それはちがう」と、アジラフェールはきっぱりと締めくくった。

どうしてアジラフェールはこんなに物事を難しくするんだ？

「いいやつに…なるなってば！そうだよ、おまえは天使様だ、忍耐だのなんだのってやつは美徳さ。だがおれと過ごす時間が無駄だってのは、認めざるをえないだろう！」  
「そこいらのうるわしい義務感から、わたしがきみと一緒にいると思ってるのか？！」

今度はアジラフェールが激昂する番だった。他に通行人がいたなら、立ち止まった彼の大声を一言一句聞きとれたにちがいない。だが幸い、迫りくる嵐のせいで公園内の人はまばらになりつつあった。

「きみにはわからないんだな…そうか、申し訳ないが、言わせてもらうぞ、だって結局のところ、きみはもっと頻繁に耳にする必要があるようだから。それは、わたしがきみを愛しているからだ。きみを愛している。わたしは『いいやつ』なんかじゃない。どうしようもなくきみを愛しているからだ。きみが必要なんだ。これが、そんなに難しいことなのか！？」  
爆発しときと同じ早さで彼の怒りは収束し、クロウリーはただ呆気にとられていた。

  
アジラフェールの言葉をクロウリーが飲みこむ間、天使は先ほどより穏やかな声で続けた。「それにきみが言葉にできなくても、わたしを愛しているのはわかるよ。私が天使だからというだけじゃない。主な理由は、きみが毎日のようにわたしに示してくれるからだ。わたしが見ていないと思っているときにきみが向けるまなざし。わたしの一日がどうだったかとたずね、30分ほど店の客の愚痴をきいてくれる。わたしを歩かせるには寒すぎるだの暗すぎるだの言っては、ベントレーで迎えにきてくれる ― なんとも愛らしいじゃないか、だってまじめな話、このわたしに何が起こるっていうんだい？それにわたしが読書に耽って何時間も放置したカップの中のココアがいつもちょうどいい温度なのは、きみが温めてくれているからだ。わたしたちが敵でいるのをやめて以来、相手の面倒をよくみるのはいつだってきみの方だった。きみにとって言葉にするのが難しかろうが、関係ない。わたしはそれをきく必要がないのだから」

でも、どれもすべて簡単なことだ。クロウリーにとっては自然なことだった ― だって、どうしてこの天使の面倒をみずにいられる？  
あれらがアジラフェールにとっては言葉ではない沢山の愛情表現なのだと、クロウリーは夢にも思わなかった。ひょっとしてクロウリーはそこまでどうしようもないやつじゃないのかもしれない。この新事実に呆然として、彼は反応できなかった。アジラフェールは言葉を続ける。

「わたしたちの関係が疑念や恐怖を突きつけるものだから、目をそらしたくなるのもわかる。どんなに複雑なことなのか、わたしには想像もつかない。でもきみにとって、これはそれだけの価値があるのか…ふたりの関係はそれだけの価値があるのかを、わたしは知りたい」

結局またここに戻ってくるのか。散歩をした挙句、スタート地点へと。片方は、これからもゆるやかに下降していくふりを続けられる道。もう片方はより困難だが、実際にどこかへと通じている道。壁の向こうへ。彼を待ち、励ますように手を差しのべるアジラフェールへ。

雲の割れ目からかすかに差しこんだ最後の陽の光で、どこか不確かで期待のこもった空気を漂わせるアジラフェールの巻き毛が、金色にきらめいた。頭の中が真っ白になったクロウリーは、ぽかんと口を開いた。

なんとか自分を奮い立たせる。自分で選んで決めるなら、正しい方を選びやがれ、このくそったれのバカめ！こんなチャンスを逃すなんて、どうして考えられるんだ？

「ある」と、クロウリーははっきりと口にした。

そのときのアジラフェールの笑顔といったら、黄泉の国の最も奥まった最も暗い場所ですら照らしたにちがいない。

ふたりはしばし意味ありげに見つめあうと、暗黙のうちに散歩を再開させた。時に偶然を装って、手と手をかすかに触れさせる。野外ステージの周囲をめぐり、青い橋の真ん中で立ち止まって、欄干にもたれた。勢いを増してきた風が湖の水面に波紋を起こし、半ば干上がった泥まじりの岸に波があたってはねる。水は絶え間なく寄せては返し、嵐雲で徐々に暗くなっていく空が水面に映るのを防いでいる。

  
「それで、きみの方は幸せなのかい？」  
一連の流れでその質問に思い当たったかのように、唐突にアジラフェールはたずねた。

その質問にクロウリーは当惑した。彼は今まで一度もその単語を使おうとしたことがない。悪魔は満足感を得られるし、充足感すら得られる。だが幸せは？その答えがあまりに明白で、彼はあ然とした。  
「ああ」  
一呼吸置いてから、恥ずかしそうにしかめっ面を作って、言葉をつけ加えた。  
「単に、死ぬほど怖がってるときにそれを認めるのは難しかったってだけだ。おれは…えっと…怖くなると、バカなことをしでかすから」  
「この6000年の間に、わたしがそのことに一度も思い当たらなかったと思う？」と、アジラフェールはからかった。  
クロウリーは鼻白んでから、真面目な顔に戻る。  
「おれはこれからたくさんのことを学んで…学び直さなきゃ、ならない」  
そして一瞬ためらった後に、続けた。  
「だから、おまえがいてくれるなら…ほら、わかるだろ…おれがその、準備できるまで、すこし時間をもらっても…？」  
「つまり、わたしは…時々口にしても…？」  
「で、そうこうしてるうちにおれは…パニックを起こさないくらいは、できるようにならなきゃな」

目を輝かせたアジラフェールはとっさに動こうとしたが、瞬時に思いとどまった。だが目ざとくそれに気づいたクロウリーの方から、両腕を広げてやった。相手は驚いた顔をした後、一目散に腕の中に飛び込んだ。

最初の事件での悪魔の反応を見て以来、アジラフェールは一度も抱きしめようとしたことはなかったし、クロウリーも天使がきつく抱きしめないよう気をつけているのがわかった。そうはいっても、すぐさま拘束具で体や喉が締めつけられるような感覚にのまれてしまうのはしょうがない。

おれはやれる、と呪文のように心の中でくり返す。

アジラフェールに集中することで、クロウリーは広がっていくパニックを鎮めようとした。自分の首元に顔を埋めた天使の、柔らかくて温かな皮ふの感触。彼の抱擁を受け入れたときのアジラフェールの喜び方。クロウリーの両腕が彼をぎこちなく抱き寄せたときの、満ちたりた溜息。ほとんど聞こえないほどの吐息だったが、悪魔は地獄耳なのだ。

ひび割れた大地に雨がしみ込んでいくときの小気味よい香りが、大気を満たしていく。埃っぽい地面を湿らせた最初の一滴（いつの間に降り始めた？）は水たまりとなり、やがて公園は次から次へと終わりなく続く一面の水に染まっていった。スコールのような雨が彼らを容赦なく叩きつけたが、天使はクロウリーの両腕以外の屋根は欲していないようだった。

不快感が治まった。完全に引いたわけではないが、芯の強さを覆い隠す柔らかい外見のアジラフェールに抱きしめられるのがなぜこんなにも心強く感じるのか、クロウリーが理解しはじめるには十分だった。

クロウリーは唐突に、時代ごとに宿った他の肉体も今の肉体も、いかに身体的接触に飢えていたかに気づいた。真の姿でいるときの彼が他人に触れ、他人から触れられることを可能にしていた、彼から奪われたもの。自信だ。あらゆる堕天使がそうであるように彼もまた、それを失くした痛みをやりすごすためにあがき続けた。

今彼はこの枷を解き、自由に息をすることができる。頭を後ろに投げ出し、顔を打ちつける生温かい雨粒が、鼻や顎を伝うがままにした。

再び見下ろしたとき、アジラフェールが彼を見つめていた。  
「ずぶ濡れだぞ」と、耳をつんざくような雨音の中で天使がつぶやいた。  
彼の髪もずぶ濡れで、びしょびしょの服が肌にまとわりついている。そしてクロウリーと同じく、靴の中まで水浸しのはず。これほどの心地よさを悪魔が感じたのは記憶に久しい。

アジラフェールはクロウリーの額にはりついたひと房の髪を払ってやると、その手を悪魔の頬に添えた。天使の表情に、クロウリーの心臓が跳ねた。  
ひょっとして、今日がその日なのか…？今なら…

「おれは…おまえを…」

危険なほど近くで鳴り響いた大きな雷鳴が彼の言葉をさえぎり、ふたりは飛び跳ねた。クロウリーの落胆した表情を見たアジラフェールが笑う。とめどないその笑い声は、やがて悪魔にも伝染した。

わかったよ。おれはまたあの言葉たちと格闘しなきゃならないんだな。彼はいまだ自分の頬に添えられていたアジラフェールの手を掴み、その甲に口づけた。

この日、壁の大部分は崩れ去った。もはやクロウリーは、残った煉瓦を一つずつ、これからふたりでとり除いていけるのだと疑ってはいなかった。

 

 

 

 


End file.
